InSaNiTy (fellcest)
by Shi Ikimasu
Summary: UF sans is slowly going Insane and he feels out of place in the world he cells home... what well happen read and find out sexual abuse and assault , gore, violence, gaster, trigger, fan fiction, suicidal thoughts, sans, papyrus, wingdings, fontcest, fellcest, chillby, fonts family,


prologue

He looked out into the forest pondering what might be inside. He had never been in there. His adoptive older brother had told him to stay out because in was dangerous but at the moment he could care less as he walked into the forest. His name was Sans WingDings before he was adopted by his brother Papyrus' Fonts family. Sans had adopted the names Fonts even though the family was abusive. He walked deeper into the forest to numb himself in the cold of the forest air. He felt as though he was going mad.

Papyrus was walking though the town of Snowden when he heard whispering. He stopped to listen to the whispers and he heard them loud and clear 'did you hear, did you hear' 'yea, yea i heard' 'I heard that brat Sans got adopted again by another family' 'what really, but isn't he a homicidal sociopath?' ' yea that's what I heard, I also heard that he killed 20 monsters in New Home before being adopted by the fonts' ' what? Wow his stats must be high' 'I heard the last monsters to adopt him were murdered in cold blood' 'what really?' 'Yea' 'I heard his birth father experimented on him' 'oh, that poor boy, maybe that's why he's a homicidal sociopath' 'Y ea maybe' all the whispers where of fake sympathy and of hatred and mockery in papyrus' eyes. He stormed out of Snowden town to sans' station. When he arrived he saw sans walk out of the forest with a blank look on his face and his eye light to the ceiling. He also seemed to be to being singing and papyrus lessoned

Target on my back  
Lone survivor lasts  
They got me in their sights  
No surrender no  
Trigger fingers go  
Living the dangerous life

Hey, hey, hey  
Everyday when I wake  
I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down  
Chewing me up, spitting me out  
Hey, hey, hey  
When I need to be saved  
You're making me strong, you're making me stand  
Never will fall, never will end  
Shot like a rocket up into the sky  
Nothing could stop me tonight

You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
Who can touch me cause I'm  
I'm made of fire  
Who can stop me tonight  
I'm hard wired  
You make me feel invincible

I feel, I feel it  
Invincible  
I feel, I feel it  
Invincible

Here we go again  
I will not give in  
I've got a reason to fight  
Every day we choose  
We might win or lose  
This is the dangerous life

Hey, hey, hey  
Everyday when I wake  
They say that I'm gone; they say that they've won  
The bell has been rung, it's over and done  
Hey, hey, hey  
When I need to be saved  
They counting me out, but this is my round  
You in my corner; look at me now  
Shot like a rocket up into the sky  
Nothing could stop me tonight

You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
Who can touch me cause I'm  
I'm made of fire  
Who can stop me tonight  
I'm hard wired  
You make me feel invincible

I feel, I feel it  
Invincible  
I feel, I feel it  
Invincible

You make me feel invincible  
You make me feel invincible  
Shot like a rocket up into the sky  
Not gonna stop  
Invincible

You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium

You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
Who can touch me cause I'm  
I'm made of fire  
Who can stop me tonight  
I'm hard wired  
You make me feel invincible

I feel, I feel it  
Invincible  
I feel, I feel it

He kept reaping that song over again as he sat down and closed he and looked like he was asleep but the only thing that said other wise was that he was singing. Papyrus approached him and he stoped singing and looked at Papyrus.  
"Hello brother" he said with his fake smile that pissed Papyrus off to on end.  
"We're going home Sans"  
"What?" Sans asked with a weird look on his face.  
"You heard me… now come" he said then started to walk home  
Sans got up and followed him home. Their parent was never home only on special occasions like Papyrus' birthday which was last week. Even though his adoptive parent adopted him they didn't care for him but that was ok. At least that what he thought, infect his new parent cared for him, he just … just didn't know it. He even thought that his adoptive older brother hated him for some reason, but he just didn't know why. He felt alone like before. He was … always alone, alone in this cruel world he lived in … alone… alone … that word might drive him insane someday. Papyrus knew that Sans had trust problems and he tried to keep his distance so he wouldn't get hurt. The thing was Papyrus had fallen in love with Sans the moment he saw him with his father Chillby. He Didn't want Sans to Know but his urges had taken him and he did things to Sans that are wrong. He Knew that Sans didn't Know what it all meant, but he know that one day understand. They walked into the house and papyrus grabbed Sans' hand and led him to the couch. Papyrus slid down into the couch and wrapped his arms around Sans.  
" w-what a-are y-y-you d-doing" Sans ask nervously  
"Quite Sans" Papyrus said  
I long for your embrace  
Every single day  
To meet you in this place  
And see you face to face

Papyrus sang out in low voice as he pulled sans closer

Will you show me?  
Reveal yourself to me  
Because of your mercy  
I fall down on my knees

Sans sang as he push himself further in to Papyrus' embrace

And I can feel your presence here with me  
Suddenly I'm lost within your beauty  
Caught up in the wonder of your touch  
Here in this moment I surrender to your love

Papyrus sang

You're everywhere I go  
I am not alone  
You call me as your own  
To know you and be known

Sans sang

You are holy  
And I fall down on my knees

Papyrus

I can feel your presence here with me  
Suddenly I'm lost within your beauty  
Caught up in the wonder of your touch  
Here in this moment I surrender to your love

Sans

I surrender to your grace  
I surrender to the one who took my place

Papyrus

I can feel your presence here with me  
Suddenly I'm lost within your beauty  
Caught up in the wonder of your touch  
Here in this moment I surrender:

Sans

I can feel your presence here with me  
Papyrus ends the song

Suddenly I'm lost within your beauty  
Caught up in the wonder of your touch  
Here in this moment I surrender to your love

"Sans?"  
"Yea?"  
"Did you go into the forest?"  
"Yea… I guess"

Papyrus and Sans fell asleep on couch close to one another. They were so close it was cute. Sans slowly woke up from sleep. As him opened his eye sockets he was scared all the way a wake by the sight of his older brother Papyrus holding him in his arms asleep. He fought the urge to kiss his brother in fear of punishment if he did. So he just lied there waiting for his brother to wake up… Wait…. Wait… Wait… that word was making him mad, insane even  
Insanity…  
Madness…


End file.
